Remember me?
by Crazybird101
Summary: Boo is now 18 years old and is home alone. But she is soon visited by someone she thought she has forgotten. AU. M for GORE and GRAPHIC SCENES.
1. Chapter 1

**After seeing the trailer for Monster's University, it brought me back to when I was a mere child. Randall had been my favorite character and I was OBSESSED with him. But now I wanna write this one-shot to bring back some childhood memories :D**

**Or possibly ruin it XD **

**I do NOT own Monster's Inc. **

**Now there will be OOCNESS involved along with an AU. So no FLAMES! Or Randall will scare you in your sleep ;) BTW, Boo is now 18 years old.**

**X.X**

Who says there are no such things as monsters?

At least once in everyones life they've heard someone say that to them. That's what Mary's parents told her when she had told them about her adventure in the Monster world with a giant, fury blue monster she called "Kitty". And then there was that green, one-eyed monster as well. She believed his name was Mike. But she couldn't be so sure. But it didn't matter.

No one believed her.

So many years had gone by, and soon her memories of "Kitty" and Mike were slowly being forgotten. But there was something else too. She remembered a lot more monsters but there was one who stand out above the rest. But she couldn't remember his name. But she could remember seeing that color. That one color.

Purple.

He was purple. Purple with smooth scales. He was a lizard then. Yes he was a lizard. A mean lizard at that. But...why did he stand out above the rest if he was so bad? She remembered "Kitty" and Mike being the friendliest monsters of them all. But what was so important about this one? She could remember vivid memories of seeing this lizard. This...monster.

Nowadays she didn't really think much of her childhood. She had to concentrate on her senior year; Along with a sporty boyfriend. It was always drama for her. Sometimes she would wish she was a kid again. Seeing "Kitty" and Mike again. She wondered if they were even still alive. But then...the killings occurred. These gruesome, almost undescribable killings, had recently surfaced in her area. These killings had happened ever since the story about a dead woman and her son found mutilated in their rv years earlier.

She never payed much attention until she received the call...

That one call had changed everything for her.

Her boyfriend...was dead.

Found ripped to pieces in the boys locker room at her High School with a bloody football stuffed in his mouth. He always did love football.

She broke down when she heard about this. He was a very popular guy in their school. Really nice. Outgoing. Athletic. Loving. And friendly. She couldn't understand why someone would do this to him. No one could...

Mary had fallen into a deep depression after that. On this night she was lying on her bed with her headphones on and looking up at the ceiling with one hand on her abdomen with the other beside her head. Her parents had to go out for a town meeting. So basically she was home alone. She and her dog that is.

The border collie was curled beside the foot of her bed. As if one guard duty. All the doors and windows had been locked shut. Home security systems were on. Thanks to the killings, almost everyone in town had one in their house. But she didn't care. It was really dark out. The only lights that were on in the house was her bedroom lamp and the living room light. Her door was closed. Her window was locked shut.

She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to consume her. Memories of her childhood soon filled her and she couldn't help but smile fondly at them. She saw "Kitty" and Mike. Smiling and waving at her. Calling her by the nickname they gave her: Boo. She wanted to reach out to them for comfort. She had only seen "Kitty" twice. She wanted to see them again. She stretched out her arm, as if reaching out for them. Even if this was a dream, she could at least see them again.

But then she felt everything fall apart around her. The image of "Kitty" and Mike dissolved into nothing. Mary soon found herself surrounded by darkness. Pitch black darkness.

Mary was now breathing rapidly. She felt so cold. So alone.

Then...she couldn't move her limbs. It was as if someone, or something, were holding them back. Preventing her to do anything. But whoever was holding her, seemed to have multiple arms. It was bone chilling to her. But that was nothing compared to the slow breathing she felt behind her. That cold breath touching the back of her neck.

She then felt a hand, or she thinks it was a hand, take one of her bangs and place it gently in the back of her ear. But the presence felt menacing. Sinister.

_Remember me?_

The voice itself gave her goosebumps. It was familiar as well. So familiar. It sounded caring. But also sinister and cold. She felt something behind her now. A cold body pressed up against her back.

_Remember me?_

Mary jolted away, causing the dog to look up at her in alarm. Mary was panting slowly. She placed her hand over her chest, above her rapidly beating heart. The nightmare felt foreboding. But she merely brushed it off. She picked up her touch screen phone and saw the time.

10:28 p.m.

She had only been asleep for half an hour. She rubbed the side of her head before removing her headphones before releasing a depressing sigh.

She then snapped her attention to her dog, who was now scratching her door and growling loudly. Thinking he wanted to be let out, she opened the door and watched her dog bolt out of her room. She couldn't figure out what was with the sudden change in attitude. But she brushed it off and closed the door once more. Her parents wouldn't be home until late tonight.

Lying back down on her bed, Mary picked up the book she's been reading and opened it to the page where she left off. After getting into a comfortable position, she started reading. Thirty minutes had past until she was knocked out of her concentration when she heard a crash coming from the kitchen. She snapped her head up and looked at her door.

Must be the dog again.

Placing her book mark in her book Mary got up once more and walked over to her door. But when she reached over for the knob, a feeling of doom suddenly overcame her. But she opened it any way. The door made a "creak" as it was slowly opened. Darkness greeted Mary. Of course the hallway light was off. She stepped out of her room slowly and walked down the dark corridor. The faint glow of the living room light could be seen from up the stairs and it brought relief to her.

Quickly walking down the steps she quickly realised something. Her dog would've ran up to her by now. His tongue hanging along with his tail wagging. But...he didn't. She scanned the living room for any signs of something out of place.

Nothing.

She then turned to the kitchen. The light was switched off, but she found the cause of the crash. A pot had fallen out of the cupboard. This has happened before so she wasn't worried. She walked over, picked it up, and placed it back in. But when she placed her hand on the counter, she felt something...liquidy. She picked up her hand and could feel some kind of substance on her fingers. She switched on the kitchen light and was finally able to see the substance.

It was red.

Blood.

Mary's eyes widened in horror and she gasped. But that wasn't compared to what she saw next. A foul odor was present in the kitchen. She slowly looked up, and slapped her hand against her mouth. Her eyes were now wide.

Hanging from the chandler, his intestines wrapped around his neck like a noose while his insides were scattered all over the floor in a bloody mess, his eyes gouged out, was her dog. The border collie who didn't run up to her.

A scream escaped Mary before she immediately spun around and bolted up the stairs and back in her room. Once inside she immediately locked her door and barricaded it with her chair. She then looked around desperately for her phone. When she found it she immediately dialed 911. But for some reason she couldn't get any service. She dialed again and received the same results.

She then threw her phone on her bed and ran into her closet. Once inside she slammed the door shut. Her only source of light was the light coming from her lamp in her room. A frightened sob escaped Mary and she buried her face in her bloodied hands. She desperately wanted some comfort right now. She wanted to see "Kitty" and Mike again.

Her sobbing abruptly stopped. She shakely raised her head, her face wet from the endless tears that streamed down her cheeks from her now blood-shot eyes. She could hear her lamp flicker a bit outside before it finally went out. A quiet sob escaped her once more.

She couldn't call for help.

She had no one to help her.

She was **alone**.

But Mary didn't cry. Because she realised she couldn't move her limbs. It felt like multiple hands were restraining her. But she couldn't see those hands. The scent of blood suddenly filled the small closet. And then, she felt that cold breathing in the back of her neck. Soon the hands revealed themselves to her. Despite the darkness, she was able to see the colors as clear as day.

They were red. A noticeable, crimson, red that coated the fingers. Those three, scaly fingers now coated in red. She felt one of the hands take one of her bangs and placed it gently behind her ear. This time, it wasn't a dream. And then she heard that one dreaded sentence she didn't want to hear.

_Remember me?_

The voice asked softly. It was gentle. But at the same time sinister and cold.

Memories started to rush back to Mary, and a horrifying realisation hit her. A choked sob escaped her and she nodded.

"Yes."

End.

**X.X**

**:D**

**So now that I possibly ruined your childhood and gave you nightmares tonight from that disturbing image of a dog hanging by his intestines, please know that this isn't a Boo/Randall fic.**

**...Or maybe it is ;) **

**But any way, this is a total AU from the first movie. Of course. And please know that I do NOT hate dogs. As a matter of fact, I have four shih tzus at home right now. So dog lovers, don't hate me for this one. BTW, have any of you seen what Randall looked like in Monster's University? **

**Kawaii! ^-^ **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? A part two? Yes people! I've made a part two for Remember Me? :D**

**Except it'll be in Randall's (who is my fifth favorite villan) part. Basically it'll tell what's been going on and how he developed his...current insanity ;) *Creepy smile***

**The disclaimer and warnings are in the first page. **

**X.X**

They say payback's a bitch.

I'm afraid that's true. In Randall's case that is. It's not everyday that your banished into the human world by your worst enemies. And getting your as whooped by a mere child. Oh, how he hated it. How it ruined his pride. But what he really hated were the ones who banished him from his home. His body had already ached from the beating he received from the child. The last thing he needed was to get beaten again by a shovel. A metal shovel at that.

The memories of that incident still sent shivers down his serpentine spine. But his second beating didn't last long. It was when he saw his own blood leak from his forehead that something inside him snapped. He managed to grab the shovel before it could happen again, and yanked it out of the woman's hands. And, in a blind fury of rage, he repeatedly hit her in the face with the back of the metal shovel. Again. And again. And again.

Until her face was nothing but crushed bones and mashed meat. It was a rather disturbing site. The back of the shovel was stained in both his and her own blood. The boy, who had watched the entire time, was in shock. So in shock that he didn't realize he would suffer the same, unfortunate, fate as she did. Soon the lizard, now stained in crimson, left the mobile home and approached a small pond. There he collapsed on the edge, exhausted from the events the day before.

The fireflies hovered around him lazily, unaware of the monster before them.

Monster.

It was funny to think that he was now, a real monster. He had just committed an act that no other monster has done before. He murdered a mother and child. When he managed to bring himself to look at his reflection, he was stunned by the stranger before him.

It was him. But it wasn't him. His forehead and chest were stained in blood. Not a lot. He shakely looked down at his hands. They were bloody too. Soon he started to tremble uncontrollably. This wasn't him. This wasn't who he was. What he did...was wrong. Yet something inside him told him it was right. That it was self defense. But killing the child as well?

A soft whimper escaped him. Something he hasn't done for a very long time.

_What have I done? I'm a murderer. I'm..._

_A monster. _

_A MONSTER! _

He clutched the sides if his head before unleashing a loud scream which echoed throughout bayou. Tears had escaped his eyes and now rolled down his scaley, bloodied, cheeks. Managing to remove a bit of blood. But Randall knew he couldn't escape from what he's done. He curled himself on the ground, in the same position he did when he was in college. When he would cry himself to sleep during a time when he needed someone the most. Except his so called "friend" never came. He had abandoned him. Left him alone. Left him for that big, blue, furry, bastard.

He cried harder and harder for what seemed like forever. But one was there to listen to his painfilled sobs. Not even the insects, who had fled when they heard his scream.

_I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I want to be in the monster world, even if I go to prison..._

_**What you did was right... **_A voice suddenly whispered.

Randall frantically shook his head.

_It wasn't right! _

_**They deserved it...**_

_But...it was wrong. What I did back there, wasn't ME._

_**Why are you so concerned? No one was ever there for you. Not even the one who you thought was your friend. But when really he merely used you.**_

Randall clutched the sides of his head again and shook his head. Tears still streaming from his eyes.

_Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!_

_**You know this yourself Randy. Now look what happened. All your hard work has been destroyed. You were defeated by a mere child. You were banished from your own world. You want them to suffer. You want revenge. **_

Randall sniffed.

_Not like this. Not like this._

_**You want to do this Randy. They will pay for what they did. You will make them suffer in the end. They will all feel your pain. Your suffering.**_

Randall sobbed one last time before it was replaced by a soft chuckle which soon escalated to a cackle and then a laugh. But it wasn't any ordinary laugh. Randall had finally succumbed to the insanity that had been growing in his mind. He no longer thought the same. He only had one goal: Revenge.

Soon years flew by, and the lizard was now close to his first target: Mary Gibbs. Along the way, a trail of grisly murders were left behind. To show the humans what he was truly capable of. When he had looked at his reflection once again, he had changed drastically. His face now had a large scar which ran diagonally down, along with a few other cuts or scar on his body or face. His once purple body was now almost, entirely, covered in a crimson. Only a few spots showed purple. He had kept the crimson on, as a reminder to others. Even if they can't see him.

He grinned once he found the girl. Despite the drastic changes, he would always remember her eyes. Those innocent eyes. He loathed them. For a week he watched her go to school and then come home. He noticed how close she was to a boy. A devious smile appeared on his lips as he rubbed his chin at the thought of how she would react in the aftermath of this boy's death. And he got what he had hoped for.

He enjoyed watching her suffer the big loss. He loved the cries of children after a good scare. It was worth it. But he would have to reveal his presence to her soon. And he did. When he had managed to sneak into her home on the night her parents left, that damn dog was in his way. He had killed it easily though.

_Humans and their pets, _he thought with disgust.

Soon he mutilated the fresh carcass and was rather proud of his work. When he had heard her scream from it, he felt his heart flutter. Her cries were music to his ears. Now he had her in his grasp. He had finally broken her. But he wasn't going to kill her.

Oh, no.

During his time watching her, he has developed a kind of "interest" in her. But he would push those thoughts aside first. She was his key back to his world. His home. She would be the one of his many puppets he would gain soon. He would destroy the bond that had been formed around her and his enemies.

She was his puppet. And he was the puppet master.

End.

**X.X**

**Sorry if it sucked :/**

**And heres a kind note to you flamers, if you don't get this fic at all, don't even bother on reviewing then. Just press the back button, and pretend you didn't read it. Easy as that. **

**...Randall is awesome. **

**I might make a one-shot where he finally succeeds in breaking his enemies. But I'm not sure about it. There won't be any death, but there will be manipulation and a rather dark Randall. I think he shouldn't have been thrown into some hillbillies home. I hate Pixar for that -_- **

**And I've added some hints of Boo/Randall ;) **

**You guess what he has in store for Boo. But nothing sexually abusive though. I hate non-con with a passion. And Randall, despite being insane, would never to that to someone like Boo. Kill, yes. But rape? No way. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
